


The Rock City Boy

by Keefer (Xiel)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiel/pseuds/Keefer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple promise to see a band with Lucy turned out to be much more adventurous than Natsu had been planning for. Gratsu and slight AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rock City Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I BLAME MY ROOMMATE! It was all fun and games until she showed me Fullmetal Alchemist and WHOOP! Wouldn't you know it! I'm watching nine different series, trying to catch up on more than 90 episodes of Fairy Tail and 600 of One Piece. That's not to mention all the on going ones I'm watching now too... Ugh! My life!
> 
> That being said, I have not finished watching SO NO SPOILERS. They're a little OOC since this is my first time writing them and I hate the ending. So eh. YOU CAN NOT DETER ME FROM GRATSU. YOU JUST CAN'T.

There were far too many women around Natsu and they were all screaming.

Hang on, let me rewind this a second here. *Queue reverse tape noise*

This story actually starts three days ago when Lucy Heartfilia came rushing into Natsu Dragoneel's house with five tickets tightly gripped in her fist. Taking a running leap, Lucy flung herself into Natsu's arms, squealing loudly about a band called the 'Ice Mage' coming to town and the tickets that were, and I quote, "The greatest deal she had ever found in her life and that includes the day that she found that absolutely adorable sweater for 50 jewels." She then continued to let out a steady stream of words that started with her deep love and devolution to the band and resulted in her placing a ticket in Natsu's hand whilst thanking him for taking the final one. She left the house with an enormous grin and a slight wave, leaving Natsu stunned in his living room, the ticket lying gently in his open hand. He eventually looked down at it, Happy appearing over his shoulder to examine the piece of paper along side him.

"What's that?" Happy pondered, having missed the entire events from a few moments before. He was in the kitchen filleting the mackerel that was going to be for dinner in the span of the next hour.

Natsu shrugged, his eyes not leaving the ticket, "Lucy invited me to go see this band with her."

Happy floated a few inches closer, trying to get a better look at the ticket. Suddenly he shot back, his laugher filling the small room. Natsu turned, glaring at his friend with his hands on his hips, "Hey! What's so funny?!"

Happy stopped laughing long enough to wipe a tear from his eye and say, "That's for 'Ice Mage'!"

When Happy didn't stop laughing Natsu threw his hands up, his temper flaring, "And what's so funny about that?!"

Happy was on the ground by now, rolling over with the force of his laughter, "They're a boy band!"

Natsu's jaw hit the floor; his eye's vacant as he took the news in. Eventually he recovered, his composure poised once again as he stated, "They can't be that bad." Standing in the midst of a mob of screaming women pressed as tightly as humanly possible against a metal fence, he knew that he had been wrong.

Crushed between Lucy, Lisanna, Levi, and Juvia, Natsu tried to remain breathing as the crowd pulsed with anticipation, the band set to appear in five minutes time. Glancing around quickly Natsu saw that he was the only male in the crowd, Happy remaining at home and wishing him good luck. And boy, did he need it. On one side of him Juvia and Lucy were talking about one band member, the guitarist apparently. Well, Lucy was talking a mile a minute while Juvia stared her down, death in her eyes as her jaw clenched together in a vicious grind. On the other side of him Levy was swooning over the new unknown drummer while Lisanna commented on the recently single lead singer, apparently his last love interest was a bit more one sided than the paparazzi had lead the fans to believe. All Natsu could do was pray that this would be over soon as he gripped the railing before him, pushing against it as not to become a permanent part of metal for the rest of his soon to be short lived life.

A deafening roar from the crowd- to be more precise it was a shriek- signaled the arrival of the band, the white haired lead singer leading the pack of three on to the stage. They were all dressed in loose black pants topped with white form fitting jackets. Each had a different color hair, the only differentiating factor between the three of them. The singer walked up to the microphone, taking it in both of his hands before smirking at the crowd, his voice loud as it echoed out of the loud speakers, "Hello ladies." The crowed exploded again, Natsu ducking to avoid as many elbows as possible.

The singer's smirk grew, sucking in the adoration form the crowd. His eyes scanned the mass of bodies before him before they landed on Natsu. There was a slight flash of mischief before he spoke again, speaking straight into the microphone as he turned to speak to the guitarist on his right, "Hey Gray, there's a dude in the crowd."

The guitarist lifted his head just enough to catch the singers eye and sneer, the singer laughing before turning back to the crowd, his voice as slick as silk, "I would introduce us, but you already know who we are."

A deafening chorus of 'Ice Mage!' was directed towards the stage, the singer basking in the spotlight. Natsu leaned over, whispering in Lucy's ear quickly, "Uh Lucy? Who is that?"

Luck turned her head slightly, not taking her eyes off of the stage before her, "That's Lyon Vastia, lead singer. The guitarist is Gray Fullbuster. Rumors are they were childhood sweethearts or something like that."

Lyon's voice brought Natsu's attention back to the stage, his heart stopping for a moment by the shock that was before him. None of the members were wearing shirts anymore, even the unknown chick sitting at the drums. She was, to the relief of Natsu's poor heart, wearing a sports bra, but that was the only thing she dawned on her upper body, both boys naked from the waist up. That was when Natsu realized why this band was so popular. Well, popular to girls that is.

There was a sudden flutter of cloth and Natsu found himself blinded. It took him a moment to realize what had happened, his panic appearing instantly after. With arms flailing Natsu started yelling, "Get it off! Get it off! Help! I can't see!" The shirt was pulled off his face viciously, the girl who did so grinning like a viper as the females beside her started fighting over the scrap of clothing. Natsu glared at the stage, Lyon grinning down at him and nodding his head towards Gray, winking before plucking a cord on the bass guitar that suddenly appeared in his hands.

The lights in the auditorium dimmed, fog slowly crawling across the stage and pooling around the feet of the band members. A slow roll of the drum joined the chord ringing through the air. Lights came to life at the front of the stage, illuminating the members from the bottom up, casting shadows on their faces, highlighting each dip and accenting each prominent feature. The light poured through their instruments, each one formed from clear plastic or glass, giving the illusion that they were made of ice. Natsu watched enthralled as the concert continued, his eyes unable to leave the stage for a moment, the rock keeping him in a trance he didn't want to come out of.

The lights would reposition every song, taking the crowd through a journey in a winter storm, the pinnacle coming near the end of the concert. The lights flashed brightly and sporadically before extinguishing on the final cord of the electric guitar. Everyone was silent, not even one person willing to breathe in to break the silence. Suddenly a light shone down on the right of the stage, Gray standing poised in the light as his fingers started to gracefully pluck at the wires of his instrument, his head turned to the ground and his face a mask of concentration. Another spotlight came to life in the middle of the stage, Lyon moving to the microphone once again, his voice flowing over the crowd.

_Chotto yogoreta suutsukeesu wo motte_

_Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita_

_Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou_

_Yume ni mita akogare no basho_

Natsu found that he couldn't take his eyes off of the guitarist, his gaze sucking in the nimble and practiced movements of his fingers with rapture. Gray was so focused and passionate, Natsu couldn't find it in himself to stop watching, the rest of the world fading to the background as Gray became prominent, his voice overpowering Lyon's as he sang background to the white haired boy.

Suddenly his eyes lifted, meeting Natsu's and stopping his breath instantly. His eyes remained locked with the pink haired boys the entire time, fingers moving with their own minds as he started rapping, his voice taking over for the lead singers.

_I wanna believe the singing on beat_

_Most recently is like recess for me_

_Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees_

_But ecstasy with extra cheese_

_Rhyming rhino sounding like bono_

_All smacked up with a black jack bottle_

_When I say "ho" you say "hey"_

_Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!_

Then his eyes dropped and Natsu could breath once again. He quickly looked around himself, making sure that no one had noticed what had just happened, but thankfully all the girls were still in the trance of the stage, Juvia actually passed out in Lucy's, the blonde fanning her friend while her gaze remained on the stage. Natsu let out a sigh of relief, turning to the front of the auditorium just in time to see Lyon spill out the last of the lyrics, the room covered in total darkness at the final blackout, the crowd erupting in screams and Natsu joined them.

Once they had died down Lucy turned to Natsu, her eyes alight with joy, "Wasn't that just the most wonderful thing you have ever seen in your life?"

Natsu nodded fiercely, just as awed of the performance as Lucy was, "That was one of the coolest things I have ever seen!" With that said, Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm, trying to drag her through the throng of uncomfortably sweaty and turned on women, "Come Lucy! Show's over, time to go!"

Lucy pulled her arm from Natsu's grip, refusing to move a step in any direction, "No way mister! These are backstage tickets, I'm not going anywhere until I've had Gray in my arms."

Natsu dropped his arm, his shoulders sagging and face contorting into the most adorable pout he could muster, "But Lucy…"

Lucy crossed her arms, turning her back on Natsu, "No! That's not going to work on me this time."

Natsu dropped the face, crossing his arms and pouting, his lip sticking out as he muttered, "Fine."

The group had to wait for a couple minutes, one of the security guards from the band coming up to the stage microphone and telling the crowd that those with backstage passes to come to the front while everyone else left. There were about ten more girls who made their way to the front of the auditorium, the rest complaining as they left, one Natsu was sure was openly weeping.

The security guard lead the fans and Natsu to the back of the stage, a room set in the corner of the backstage had it's door open, a warm light illuminating from the doorway. Natsu swallowed hard, trying to fight back the giddiness that came from meeting the band and from the knowledge that he was going to be in close proximity to  _Gray_. Natsu shook his head hard, trying to get rid of the thoughts that he had no right thinking, let alone come within close proximity of his mind. He had never acted like this before, EVER. The closest he got was when he and Lisanna were little but that just ended up with them being really good friends. This would pass, surely. He would end up being a douche and Natsu would hate him, right? Right.

All of Natsu's resolve dissolved when he walked through the door though, Gray and Lyon lounging on a couch across the room, dressed in only their boxers and sweat glistening on their skin. Natsu swallowed hard, eyes wide as he stood frozen in the hallway. Three pairs of eyes went to him, his skin heating up under their gaze. After a moment he spat out, "What?!"

Lyon stood up from the couch, stretching before asking, "You got a problem kid?"

Natsu opened and shut his mouth a couple of times before answering, "You're naked."

A suddenly influx of pressure was at his back, an excited flurry of 'WHAT?!' 'LET ME SEE!' 'COME ON NATSU. LET US BY!' bombarding his back. Natsu braced himself in the doorway, refusing to let a singe female past his barrier, "Would you mind putting on some clothes?"

Lyon grinned at Natsu, shrugging as he turned to his band members, "I think we should respect pinkies wishes don't you?"

Gray snorted and crossed his arms, not moving an inch. The girl just silently slipped on a shirt before going back to the magazine that she had in her hands, ignoring the happenings of the people around her. Lyon followed suit almost begrudgingly, his pants going back on his body before putting on a white jacket with black fur around the collar.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the white haired boy, his teeth grinding back and forth with painful fury, "What did you call me?"

Lyon turned back towards Natsu, his face full of surprise as he held up his hands, "Whoa there, I didn't mean anything by it-"

"Oh yeah?!" Natsu took a step forward, his fist clenched, "Why don't you say that to my face pervert!"

Lyon sneered, taking a few steps towards the fuming boy in the doorway before there was a hand on his chest. Looking down he followed the hand to the owner, Gray standing between the singer and his target. "Lyon, sit down. I'll take care of the hot head."

Before Natsu could respond to that comment he was grabbed by the back of his vest, his feet dragging against the ground as he was steered away from the room and down the dark hallway, fourteen pairs of eyes following after him, their whispers trailing towards him before they faded out of his view. With power that shouldn't be possible in that lean frame, Natsu was slammed against a hallway wall, all the air rushing from his lungs as he hit. Looking up with fire in his eyes Natsu flared, "What the hell was that for?!"

Gray leveled Natsu, his eyes showing not a trace of emotion, "What is your problem?"

Natsu gapped for a moment before bursting out, "He insulted me!"

Gray tightened his grip on Natsu's shirt, the fabric protesting against the grip, "So you just decide to pick a fight?"

Natsu's eyes narrowed, his eyebrows together as he growled, "He was asking for it."

There was a moment were nothing happened, Gray's eyes remained on Natsu, examining and calculating before his lips were on his, the utter shock parallelizing every muscle in Natsu's body. His eyes widened, the disbelief of what was happening making him freeze up as a cold sweat broke across his skin. The kiss only lasted about three seconds, but for Natsu it felt like an eternity. Gray pulled back with a small smile on his face, his eyes still closed as he whispered less than an inch away from Natsu's face, "I like them with a fire in their belly."

Natsu's heart was racing, arms hanging uselessly beside his body. Without thinking, his mouth opened, his retort leaving him before he even knew what he was saying, "Then you're going to love me."

And with that Gray's mouth was on his again, Natsu moaning at the force of the kiss. His hands finally decided to do something, running up the flat plans of abs that he found before him before one went to explore the defined jaw line he couldn't help but lust over while the other traveled lower, toying with the elastic of Gray's boxers, fingers dipping under the band before coming back out to trace the muscular v that lead to the ultimate prize. Gray whimpered into Natsu's mouth, his jaw going slack as his body shuddered under the other boy's touches.

Removing his mouth from Gray's, Natsu flipped them around, pinning Gray to the wall and attaching his mouth to the corner of his jaw, his hand holding his face steady as he sucked on the soft supple flesh that he found there. His tongue traced a thick line from his ear to his throat, Gray's pulse quickening under the hot appendage. Natsu chuckled as Gray's fingers scrambled on his back, the skin burning as his nails carved lines into his muscled flesh, "You getting impatient there stripper?"

Gray meet Natsu's eyes, one hand reaching up to grab Natsu by the hair and force his head back, "Just get on with it fire-boy."

Natsu grinned, his hand shooting down into Gray's boxers without warning, grasping the firm warmth it found there. Gray's head flew back, hitting the wall behind him with a solid whack. Natsu tightened his hand, dragging it down with a slow burn; his eyes on Gray the entire time. The other boy's breathing was labored, his hands squeezing hard on Natsu's shoulders, the beginnings of bruises starting on the tanned flesh. His eyes were lidded, the dark shinning in the poorly light hallway.

Natsu could feel the heat pooling in his belly, bringing his body closer to trap the growing flame between their bodies. Gray snapped his hips forward into Natsu's hand, his voice growling as he said, "Hurry up would you?"

Natsu leaned in close, his breathe burning against Gray's cold flesh as he husked out, "Beg for it."

Gray's eyes snapped open at that, his heart picking up pace as he started to claw at the wall behind him. His breath came in fast and shallow, his arousal throbbing under Natsu's touch. The words were soft and pleading, so full of need that Natsu could hardly stand it, "Please. Please fuck me already."

And Natsu couldn't say no to a request like that. It didn't take much to get Gray fully naked, his boxers torn off his body and tossed down the hallway. Putting three fingers in his mouth Natsu caught Gray's eyes and didn't let them go, the heat traveling between the two boys burning them from the inside out. He didn't let him go as he dragged the fingers from his spit slicken mouth, his lips snagging as they emerged from his blood-swollen features. He could hear the hitch in Gray's breath; felt his skin flush as the tip of his forefinger traced the outline of Gray's hole. With a push he let his entire finger sink into the hot flesh, his mouth tracing lightly over Gray's chest, skimming his wet lips over his nipple before taking it into his mouth.

Gray keened, the sweat breaking across his skin salty and sweet against Natsu's tongue. Wiggling his finger back and forth he took the sweet puckered bud in his teeth and bit, reveling in the noise that came out of Gray's mouth. He felt Gray's fingers trail through his hair, tugging at the pink locks as his eyes fluttered closed. Natsu watched with wide eyes, unwilling to miss a single moment as he inserted a second finger. The way that Gray's mouth hung open, mouth slack with pleasure made Natsu's blood boil, the need coursing through them threatening to burn a hole right into his soul.

Gray's hand tightened in Natsu's hair, his eyes dropping to Natsu's as he gasped, "I'm ready. Do it already."

Natsu nodded, the smile on his face predatory. Making quick work of his belt he let his pants and boxers fall to the ground, kicking them in the same general area that Gray's underwear ended up. Licking him palm Natsu winked at Gray, the other man flushed read from head to toe, "Anything you say Popsicle."

Slicking himself up Natsu hitched Gray's legs around his waist, pushing the other boy into the wall for support. Lining himself up, he let Gray's weight drop onto him, the other boy encasing him in a fiery heat that Natsu couldn't believe was possible. Both let out a moan that was porn worthy, the feeling of pure ecstasy grinding their thoughts to a sudden halt. Gray dropped his forehead against Natsu's, their hair plastered together with sweat. His voice was low and full of timber, the growl all but commanding, "Move damn you."

Natsu complied, dragging out of Gray slowly, lifting him up gently before dropping him down, forcing himself back in with all the force that he could muster. Gray cried out, hands tight on Natsu's arms and legs locked around his perfect hips. Each thrust brought them closer and closer to completion, nothing but faint gasps and moans traveling between them, each one imprinted on their memories forever.

The cry erupted from Gray, the boy painting Natsu white as he came, eyes closed and face pulled tight. Natsu gasped at the feeling of gray clenching around him, his cock buried deep in the other boy as he came along side him, his arms shaking around the other boy as he tried to remain standing. Neither moved, pants echoing down the hallway as they slowly came back to consciousness. Natsu pulled out of Gray, placing him gently on the ground before collapsing himself.

Lying on the ground he could hear each breath that Gray took, the smell of sweat and cum lingering in the air. Neither spoke for a moment or two; there was nothing to be said. It was when Gray got up to start looking for his boxers that the silence was broken, "Where'd you throw them you idiot?"

Natsu lifted his arm, pointing in the general direction before letting it flop back down to his side, eyes sliding close as he did so. He was nearly asleep when the presence of his pants hitting of his face snapped him out of his peaceful existence. Yanking them off his head Natsu sat up, Gray looming over him, "Thought you would want them before you went back to your girlfriend."

Natsu looked from his pants to Gray and then back to his pants again. Using his boxers to wipe off the cum he stood, slipping his pants on and shoving the underwear in his pocket, commenting as he did so, "I don't have a girlfriend."

Gray froze in his tracts having been walking back to where the others were located. Turning his head he asked, "You don't?"

Natsu crossed his arms, his gaze heavy, "Do you think that I would have just done that if I did?"

Gray shrugged, turning away from Natsu as he replied, "You wouldn't be the first. I gave up caring about that a long time ago."

Natsu glared, a whole different fire burning within him, "So what? I was just another notch in your perverted little belt?"

Gray's shoulders sunk, his head hanging low, "That's all you can be."

Natsu strode over to him, taking his shoulder in his hand and turning the guitarist towards him, "And who made that rule up?"

Gray's face darkened, his hand pushing Natsu's off his shoulder, "My life says so! I'm a famous rock star, I can't just settle down! My life is chaos and no one should have to suffer through that with me!"

Natsu glared at the other boy, teeth flashing in the darkness, "You can't make my decisions for me! If I want to try you can't stop me. Rules were meant to be broken."

Gray let out a sad chuckle, his face turned away as he commented, "I don't even know your name."

Natsu held out his hand, a smile on his face, "Hi, my name is Natsu."

Gray took his hand, giving it a firm shake before replying, "Hello Natsu, I'm Gray."

Natsu grinned, "Nice to meet you Gray. So what do you say?"

Gray had no choice, he couldn't say no. There was just something about this boy, something about the fire that was burning within him that he just couldn't resist. With a sigh Gray nodded, his hands settling on his hips, "Fine, we'll give it a shot."

Natsu let out a cheer, putting his arm around Gray's shoulder and pulling him into his side, "We'll kick the world on its ass and show it whose boss."

Gray let a smile creep around his face, soaking in the joy radiating off of the other boy, "Yeah, just you and me."

Hey, sometimes Ice and Fire really do belong together.


End file.
